Darth Nixza
Darth Nixza was a Sith Lord and Sorceress during the Great Galactic War between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. Verry little is known about her origins or her initial training in the ways of the Force. During the final years of the war, she was placed into an experimental stasis freeze program by the Imperial Army. However, as the Sith Empire was defeated the program was forgotten, and she remained perfectly preserved for the next four thousand years. It was not until 21 BBY, during the galaxy-wide conflict known as the Clone Wars, that Nixza was awoken by the rogue darksider Zaric, who, she took as her second-in-command. Following her awakening, she began establishing a base of operations in the ruins of the Sith Arts Academy on Thule, acting as a foil to the Jedi also based on the planet. Early Life and Training Almost nothing is known about Darth Nixza's child hood or early years. However, the journal of the deceased Sith Lord and alchemist Shalose gives some brief detail. The earliest history of Darth Nixza begins with her life as a student under Shalose on the remote planet of Ambria. Nixza was only a young woman named Samara when she was discovered, and chosen to help with the experiments Shalose. Unbeknownst to Samara, she served as a guinea pig for much of Shalose's research. As time went on, Shalose discovered that Samara had a deep proclivity for Sith Magic, and he began helping her hone her abilities to further his own experiments. As is common among the Sith, the lessons he taught Samara were manipulative and brutal, with Shalose sharing just enough information to keep Samara subservient and loyal. At the age of 17, Samara discovered a tome dedicated to Sith Sorcery and began studying. As time went on, her abilities grew and she was able to resist the effects of Shalose's manipulations, and even began to cast her own spells and illusions, slowly affecting his mind and breaking his will. Shalose eventually saw through Samara's deceptions and confronted her. However, by this time, Samara's skill had far surpassed that of her master. After "breaking" his mind with her illusions, turned his tongue into an Adegan eel, choking him to death. After this point, almost nothing is known or documented regarding Samara. Only rumors describe the path of the young woman after this, moving from planet to planet, searching for Dark Side Relics and focal points of the Dark side. During this time she was seen to have studied at multiple Sith academies, including Dromund Kaas, Korriban, and Thule. The Sith Empire and Jedi Master Scara It is unknown how she came to be in the fold of the Sith Empire. There is no documentation of her enrollment in any of the Sith academies nor could any of her instructors recall personal accounts with her during her training other than the general knowledge of her presence. The only finite record of Samara refers to her as being granted the title of "Darth Nixza" by the High Inquisitor Rance, with whom she contunied to train for the five following years. It was after this time that she used her highly-developed sorcery to ensnare and corrupt a member of the Jedi Order, Jedi Master Scara. Master Scara helped Nixza refine her mental skills, even teaching her how to us e her dark powers to heal and restore flesh and bone. Although now acting under the influence of the dark side of the Force, remnants of Scara's past training as a Jedi began to manifest themselves in the way that he trained Nixza. Because of her advanced training in the dark side, Nixza had been taught to abhor the ideals and philosophies that were presented to her by Scara. Nonetheless, she developed a strong bond with him. Sensing this bond, and fearing that the two were scheming to overthrow him, Inquisitor Rance cornered them both, torturing them to try to get them to admit to a plot. During the torture, Master Scara’s body could not last and he died violently on the interrogation bench. With that bond severed, Darth Nixza flew into a rage, "ripping" the Inquisitors mind apart with her sorcery before finally killing him. After her escape, she returned to the Sith Academy on Korriban and taking Rance's place as high inquisitor. She was assigned several acolytes, and was given the task of training a new class of Sith Sorcerers. Darth Nixza's name and brand of mind-bending sorcery became well known and feared throughout the galaxy during the war. Even among the Jedi, she was greatly feared, as there was no known way to counter her unique abilities. The Stasis Freeze Experiment Impressed with her unusual gift for mental torture and her prowess as a sorceress, the Dark Council decided to use her and a squad of her trainees to undergo a special experimental stasis program being hosted on Thule in an effort to preserve their teachings. Nixa was taken to the planet Thule, which had long been a sanctuary for the ancient Sith, and was lead into the lower levels of the Sith temple. Placed into stasis freeze, Nixa and the rest of the test subjects had their stasis pods hidden within the catacombs on the ancient Sith Temple on Thule and placed in the dark side sarcophagi, hiding their Force-energy signature from anyone or anything that might have otherwise detected them. Nixa and the rest of her unit were supposed to be placed into stasis freeze for only a year. However, as the tides of the war began to turn in the Republic's favor, the stasis program was neglected until all those involved were killed during the course of the war. The experiment was partially successful, with only Nixza being left perfectly protected by her stasis freeze and was left unharmed and unaffected by aged for the next four millennia. Powers and abilities In combat, Darth Nixza carried a single curved-hilt lightsaber, using her other hand as a conduit for Sith Sorcerey. Nixza's unique fighting style, coupled with her highly advanced skill in lightsaber combat made her a ferocious opponent in battle. It should be noted that she was not overly reliant on her Force abilities during lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, and would frequently forgoe it all together in order to focus completely on her swordsmanship. Nixza perfered a close-quarters fighting style that alloweded her to control the pace of the duel and allow her ample opprotunities to strike. While she wore limited armor, almost all of it had been weaponized in some way, and she enjoyed using key components of her wardrobe against her enemies in battle. Darth Nixza was one of the most gifted Sith Sorceresses of her era, and had mastered and innovated many different dark side magics. She took great delight in her abilities, using the Force to incite terror and illusions of horrors amongst her rivals, and easily convincing many to join the Sith ranks with limited persuasion. Category:Sith